


Alone Time

by DrLevoda



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal, Foxy fucks Mike, Foxy wants Mike, FoxyxMike, M/M, MalexMale, Mike X Phone Guy, Mike gets penetrated, Mike x Foxy, One Shot, PhoneguyxMike, Rape, Sex, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mike~" Said a voice in a seductive manner. The night guard turned to the left door and saw Foxy peaking his head inside the office, looking at Mike with what could be called an evil glint in his eye.</p><p>"F-Foxy? What're you doing here?" Mike asked, becoming nervous from the tone Foxy had, and the feeling said animatronic somehow made him feel.</p><p>"I just wanted some alone time~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Mike and Scott were leaning back in there swivel chairs, checking the cameras once in a while. The entire building was quite. Mike felt like he was being driven insane. He moved his smooth brown hair out of his eyes, and began tapping his feet. The sudden sound almost scared Scott, providing proof that there was a lack of much needed sound. Scott glanced over at Mike, just in time to catch his partner's gaze. They both looked away, wandering what that feeling was. Scott realized something very awkward, which he tried to cover up by putting his left leg over his right leg. His pants were tenting. He looked over at Mike again. Scott had started to develop feeling for his partner in the couple months they've been working together, strong feelings. Little did Scott know, Mike also had the same feelings. Mike wanted to say something, but then he noticed Scott looking right at his - genitalia. Mike looked straight ahead out of shock, his mind spinning out of control with wild thoughts. He then noticed he could see Scott in the reflection of a monitor, which is how he noticed the 22 year-old checking him out. Mike felt his pants tighten as he thought about wild fantasies. 

"Mike..." Scott began. Mike looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "It gets quite boring, doesn't it?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah, but I keep my mind busy." Mike checked the cameras, making sure everything was in order. The animatronics were out and about per usual. Ever since they finished the first week, the animatronics didn't try to kill them, Mike thought it had something to do with proving themselves worthy, but Scott didn't know what to think. Mike got part of it right, but a huge part of the animatronics not attacking them is a completely different reason to what Mike thought.

"Me too, but it gets old after awhile. Which made me think of something." Mike raised an eyebrow and gave Scott a questioning look.

"What would that be?" Scott smirked.

"I know." The black haired man stated. Mike was about to ask what he meant by that, but was stopped before he could say anything when Scott leaned in and kissed him. Mike was shocked for a second, but he relaxed. It felt so right to the both of them. After a minute of kissing, the two stood up from there chairs, never breaking the kiss. Scott pushed Mike against the wall as they removed each other's button up shirts, which came with the job. They pushed their bodies together, feeling the warmth coming off of their chests, as they continued to lose themselves in the kiss. Mike had his arms around Scott's neck, who was slightly taller than Mike, but only by a few inches. Scott had his own arms wrapped around Mike's waist, right above his rear. Everything was going so perfect, until a grumble came from Scott's stomach. The kiss stopped and Scott blushed with embarrassment. They separated and Scott rubbed the back of his neck as another grumble was heard from his stomach. He put a hand on his stomach as he said, "I think I need to use the bathroom." Then he dashed out of the office, shirtless. Mike frowned.

"That really ruined the mood." Mike said to himself. 

"Mike~" Said a voice in a seductive manner. The night guard turned to the left door and saw Foxy peaking his head inside the office, looking at Mike with what could be called an evil glint in his eye.

"F-Foxy? What're you doing here?" Mike asked, becoming nervous from the tone Foxy had, and the feeling said animatronic somehow made him feel.

"I just wanted some alone time~"

"Alone time? What d-do you mean?" The night guard stuttered, and was slightly surprised by Foxy's chuckle.

"You look hot without a shirt on." Mike blushed as he remembered he didn't put his shirt back on. Foxy entered the office, he stood at 6' 6" tall, and Mike was only 5' 9", so he was feeling quite nervous when the animatronic looked down at him. Mike jumped in his seat when Foxy grabbed him by the arms and pushed him over the desk. "Mike~ Oh how I've waited so long for this..." Mike gulped as he tried to stand up, but Foxy held him down, making Mike struggle even more.

"Foxy-" Mike grunted, "Let go of me!" Mike tried with all his strength to slip out of Foxy's grasp, but to no avail. Mike froze. Foxy just pulled his pants down, who chuckled.

"What big boy underwear~" Mike's cheeks turned so red, it seemed as if he used the most vibrant blush in the world, then painted red circles on his cheeks. Mike struggled once more, panic filling him as Foxy pulled down his boxers, exposing his rear. Foxy managed to lean down and lick Mike's entrance, while simultaneously holding the guard in place. Foxy licked the outside of is entrance, then stuck his tongue in; there was at least 4 inches of tongue inside Mike, causing a moan to escape his lips. Foxy chuckled and retracted his tongue. He stood up and rubbed Mike's bubble butt. "Such a wonderful ass... The reward was so much worth the wait." Foxy smirked as Mike flung about, trying to escape, even though he knew he couldn't.

"Please, don't." Mike whimpered. He heard a click, and managed to get a glimpse of Foxy's huge member, he gasped at the size, it was probably 12 inches long, and it had just the right thickness to length ratio. Mike shook his head, he was at a loss for words, a robot was about to rape him, he couldn't think straight. Then his thinking went out the window when Foxy rammed his member into Mike's entrance. Mike cried out, but Foxy was somehow able to cover Mike's mouth almost instantly, muffling the screams. A small amount of blood leaked from Mike's entrance. Foxy gave no time for Mike to adjust, he just pulled out, then rammed it back in. His thrusts were quick and powerful. Mike screamed even more, but it was barely audible, most likely from something Foxy's hand is made out of.

Mike began to feel pleasure. Amazing pleasure. The pain started to disappear, even though there was blood dripping from his entrance, luckily it wasn't a serious injury, Foxy just ripped Mike's entrance open, it would heal. Within seconds, the pain was gone, and all that was left was pleasure. It felt so good, even though Mike knew he shouldn't be enjoying it; it couldn't be helped, it felt to great. Mike, without even knowing it, reach down, and began to stroke his erect member. If Mike could even think, he would be throwing up, and probably wishing he was dead. But none the less, he began rubbing his shaft at high speeds, while Foxy used his hip joint to it's full extent. Foxy spooned Mike, feeling the night guard's smooth skin against his chest. They both let out a moan as they approached their limits, and climaxed in sync. Foxy came inside of Mike, filling him up with the warm substance. Mike's cum splattered onto the floor, leaving a good sized puddle that he would have to clean up. Foxy pulled out of Mike, then forcefully pushed Mike to his knees before shoving his length all the way down the human's throat, making him suffocate and gag at the same time. Foxy thrust a few more times, making sure Mike cleaned his dick. He smirked, then leaned down and French kissed Mike, using his 4 inch tongue to explore into Mike's throat. Foxy broke off the kiss and made Mike looked into his eyes.

"You're mine, Mike~" When Mike heard his name, he snapped back to reality, and collapsed. Foxy smirked, then realized he had to hurry up and clean the mess, then sit Mike in one of the chairs. Scott couldn't find out what happened, and Foxy was positive Mike wouldn't have the guts to tell anyone.

So Foxy cleaned up the mess within a minute or two, and sat Mike in one of the swivel chairs, just in time to sneak back to his cove before Scott arrived. He was a bit upset that Mike fell asleep, but he just sighed and continued to do his job. Then something caught his eye; Mike's underwear was under the desk, and his pants were on backwards. He looked at Mike, then back at the cameras.

"What the hell?"


End file.
